gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 271
Introduction The phantom fifth Joui member sends an invitation to have the long-awaited reunion Plot A person arrives at a restaurant and is guided to a room/table. The figure is Gintoki and he enters to see Katsura and Sakamoto reminiscing about Gintoki's Joui War free-spirited behavior. Gintoki abruptly tries to leave but the duo pulls him back. Katsura and Sakamoto decide that its time to do a flashback arc but Gintoki is vehemently against it. Katsura reveals that the reason for the suggestion was that they were all gathered here by a former comrade, Kurokono Tasuke, they had no memory of and they need to figure out something to talk about before he arrives. But Katsura and Sakamoto are aware (somehow) that he helped the Joui 4 behind the scenes despite Kurokono's lack of presence. The duo decide to try to remember any assistance he gave and stumble across "three events": # In the height of the Joui Wars (actually a basketball match between Joui High and Katsura High), Katsura was benched by the Katsura High coach for not cutting his hair. He accidentally froze his Pokari thus was unable to quench his thirst after cheering for so long. That is until Kurokono gave him a half frozen Pokari bottle. Katsura thought that Kurokono also helped with his loud cheering until Sakamoto tells them that the cheerer was Sakamoto himself. Sakamoto tells an annoyed Gintoki that the game took place after the wars to cheer themselves up. # Sakamoto remembers that during the height of the War, he was getting rid of the Amanto but didn't realize that the aftermath of war was worse than the war itself (Actually was using the toilet after suffering diarrhea but realized that there was no toilet paper). Panicking, he is surprised and relieved to see a Pocari bottle. Katsura reveals that instead of Kurokono leaving that bottle behind, it was Katsura from the previous flashback (he suffered diarrhea from drinking too much Pokari). An increasingly enraged Gintoki demands that they think of an assistance flashback from the actual war. # Katsura states that Gintoki was part of this as it took place in a battle where he and Katsura was trying to retreat. Exhausted and injured, Katsura and Gintoki were able to flee, struggling through the forest until they came across a Pokari vending machine. Katsura will buy for the both of them but Gintoki weaseled his way out of paying him back by stating that he shared Yakult with him. By the time they were rescued, Katsura asked if anyone else owned Gintoki for the Yakult; Sakamoto and Katsura realize that Gintoki ripped them off. Someone arrives (Gintoki thinks it's Kurokono to clear his name) to tell the other soldiers that Gintoki payed for nothing with the Yakult and that it was them (the person is revealed to be Takasugi). Before they can think of anything else, another person arrives. The person, thought to be Kurokuno, is revealed to be Takechi Henpeita (who had disguised himself as Takasugi), who came instead of his boss to give the trio a note that says "Rest in peace, my comrade" with a memento of a Pokari can. After he leaves, Katsura realizes that these two things were a hint of the reality of Kurokono's existence. And thus a true flashback begins. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Katsura Kotarou *Sakamoto Tatsuma *Takechi Henpeita *Kurokono Tasuke (flashback) *Takasugi Shinsuke (flashback) Trivia * Hoshi Ittetsu is the father of the protagonist of the manga/anime | Kyojin no Hoshi "Kyojin no Hoshi" and is known for that particular scene in the OP/ED. * The two flashback images are from the animes One Piece and Ruroni Kenshin. * "Generation of Miracles" and Kurokono Tasuke is a parody of the manga/anime Kuroko no Basuke" "Kuroko no Basuke". In fact Tasuke is voiced by Kenshou Ono Kenshou Ono, who also voices that medium's protagonist, Kuroko Tetsuya. * Pokari is a Japanese sports drink. * Yakult is a Japanese Probiotic milk-like drink. Category:Episodes